


icarus, falling

by Rosy_Warner



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Icarus/Apollo au, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: А где-то мальчик влюбляется в солнце.





	icarus, falling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [icarus, falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199838) by [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer). 



      Это начинается так: с мальчика, отца и кражи.  
  
       _… мальчик и его отец заключены в лабиринте…_  
  
      Мальчика отправляют за решётку, а его отца отпускают. Мальчик выходит из тюрьмы, и хоть он может идти, куда захочет, он не свободен. Не совсем.  
  
      Он устраивает больше краж, на этот раз в одиночку. В конце концов у него появляется партнёр, и они работают вместе.  
  
      Он мечтал однажды освободиться от преступлений. Стать светлее, стать лучше. Теперь он просто мечтает быть лучше.  
  
       _… мальчик бродит по лабиринту, тюрьме, взаперти, потерянный, уходя всё глубже и глубже…_  
  
      Мужчина участвует в очередной краже, одной из многих, когда его останавливает красная вспышка, которая оказывается человеком.  
  
       _… взгляд пробирается сквозь решётки и ловит проблеск солнца…_  
  
      Он только что убил своего отца, он в шоке и не знает, быть ему в восторге или горевать, когда Барри приходить навестить его. Голубые глаза встречаются с карими, и обладатель последних говорит: «В тебе есть хорошее».  
  
       _… мальчик влюбляется в солнце…_  
  
      «Там, откуда я пришёл, вы не просто герои. Вы легенды». Он не верит мужчине ни на секунду, но он верит в одно: это может быть его единственным шансом исполнить мечту, которую он так долго откладывал, единственным шансом стать равным Барри.  
  
       _… мальчик мастерит себе крылья и летит в небо, прямо к солнцу…_  
  
      Его старый партнёр стоит перед ним с временными пиратами за спиной и просит его выбрать сторону.  
  
      Он верен Мику, всегда будет, но ещё он верен своим мечтам.  
  
      — Выбрал.  
  
       _… он поднимается всё выше и выше, и воск на крыльях начинает таять…_  
  
      Он отправляет Мика с Сарой и просовывает руку в машину, начиная разрушать Окулус.  
  
       _… расплавленные крылья поддаются…_  
  
      — Надо мной нет нитей, — говорит он; наполовину заявление, наполовину вызов.  
  
       _… мальчик падает, падает…_  
  
      Окулус взрывается, унося мужчину с собой, стирая его из пространства и времени, стирая его из существования.  
  
       _… мальчик тонет в море, а солнце с ужасом наблюдает за этим…_  
  
      Через мили и годы Барри Аллен резко просыпается, чувствуя душераздирающее горе, не понимая, почему.  
  
       _… мальчик тонет в море и умирает…_


End file.
